Team Spirit (Two Part Edition)
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: This is my version of the Samurai episode Team Spirit, and what I imagine it would have been as a two-parter. Will follow the basic plot of the episode, but the details will be different. Also, has very strong Jemily overtones, but is not officially Jemily. I tried to avoid it, but with my history I knew that it wouldn't work. So, yeah. Nothing more to say. It's Team Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I don't own this episode or any others. I am just writing this story. Author's note: This is probably my favorite episode from Samurai. I'm writing this two-parter to make up for the very disappointing ones from the actual series. Naturally, this means there will be two chapters. One for Part 1 and one for Part 2. Also, if the lines I give them aren't exactly what was in the episode. It's because I'm taking it in a different direction. And by that I mean that is that almost none of the lines will match up. Also, if you read my other fics, I am actually trying my hardest to keep to the series, so no confirmed Jemily, but since on the show Emily showed more chemistry with Jayden than Mike, that may pop up. I'm not angry or anything that Mike ended up with her, it's just that MIKE DOESN'T DESERVE HER! Um, well, now that I got that out, I think I can settle into a sorta series-writing mode. Yeah, re-reading this after the fact. I failed. It has really strong Jemily overtones. So, yeah.**_**_  
_**

Emily woke up happy, because today was a special day. It was her birthday, and she wanted to tell the other Rangers. She got dressed and went looking around the Shiba house for them. The house seemed strangely quiet. She couldn't hear anyone training, when either Jayden or Kevin would have been. She kept looking around.

* * *

After Emily passed by a room, Mike snuck in and made the other Rangers jump in surprise.

"Wow." Mike said looking at them.

"It's not funny! We thought you were Emily" Mia told him.

"Whatever. How are we doing on the decorations?" Mike asked.

"We've almost finished." Jayden said, putting some final touches on a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Emily!"

"You know, my birthday was about a month ago, and we didn't do anything for that." Mike said.

"Yeah, well, next time tell us _before _your birthday is over." Kevin scolded him.

"Today is all Emily has been talking about for a week or so." Mia told him.

"Yeah, I know." Mike said, feeling guilty.

"Well, we don't want her getting too suspicious and checking our rooms. I'll go out and talk to her." Jayden said.

"Good luck." Mike said.

* * *

_Samurai forever!  
_

_Jayden!_

_Mia!_

_Mike!_

_Kevin!_

_Emily!_

_Antonio!_

_Go go Power Rangers_

_Go go Power Rangers_

_Rangers together_

_Samurai forever_

_Go go Power Rangers_

_Go go Power Rangers_

_Rangers together_

_Samurai Forever_

* * *

_Team Spirit (Part 1)  
_

_(Alternately) Written And Directed (Sorta) By DeweyFinn21_

"Where is everybody?" Emily asked out loud, to no one in particular. Jayden walked into the hallway she was in.

"Hey, Emily." Jayden said.

"Jayden!" Emily said, excited to see someone.

"Why are you so happy?" Jayden asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, today's a very special day." Emily started.

"Let me guess." Jayden said, pretending not to know. "You have a date?"

"No." Emily said, smiling.

"Um, you got a haircut?"

"No."

"Okay, I give up." Jayden fake-conceded defeat.

"Today's my birthday!" She said, jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Oh! That!" Jayden said.

"Where is everyone?"

"Kevin pulled Mia and Mike into his early morning jog, and Antonio is fishing."

"Of course." Emily said.

"So, we may have half an hour before they get back. What do you want to do for your birthday?" Jayden asked.

"Well, I really want everyone here, but, we could, um, I don't know." Emily said, confused.

"How about we just talk?" Jayden suggested.

"Sure. Maybe you can tell me more about yourself." Emily said.

* * *

"Ooh ah ooh. Master! Master! This Nighlok here says that he'll cause more misery than any other." Octoroo told Master Xandred.

"Good! Get me some more medicine and send him on his way!"

"Oh, I will be going now." Splitface said hopping out of the boat.

* * *

"And after I came back, I made a promise to myself." Jayden told her.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I promised myself that none of my team would get hurt while I could still stand."

"Jayden, look, I know that you feel like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, and in some ways you do, but we can help. You don't need to sacrifice yourself for us."

"You and Kevin did for me." Jayden said, remembering.

"Yes, but there were two of us. You can't do everything on your own." Emily told him. Jayden was about to respond when the Gap Sensor went off. They headed off, and they were followed by the three other Rangers in the Shiba House.

* * *

Antonio was trying to sell his fish, when a Nighlok appeared in the area. He knew the others would be coming, so he morphed.

"Gold Power!" Antonio said. All of a sudden, he had morphed into the Gold Samurai Ranger. He saw the Nighlok standing over some unconscious people. The Nighlok went over to a cowering group.

"Hey!" Antonio yelled.

"Ah, a Power Ranger. Here to stop me?" Splitface asked turning around.

"Yeah! You're going down!"

"We'll see about that." Splitface turned back to the people and held out his arm. One person froze and a bright orb flew out of them. "Ah, delicious!"

"What are you doing to these people?" Antonio yelled.

"I'm taking their spirits, so that they'll fall into a deep sleep, and after sundown, they'll never wake up."

"No!" Antonio charged and started attacking. The Nighlok easily defended the attack, but was struck by another. The other Rangers had arrived.

"Time for you to end, Nighlok!" Jayden threatened.

"Only if you go first! Moogers!" The Nighlok summoned a group of Moogers for the team to battle. The Rangers were fighting them off about as well as usual, so the Nighlok took the time and started to get more people's spirits. He had cornered this one girl, but was hit by an attack.

"Ah, Yellow Ranger, you've come to stick up for this girl?"

"You won't hurt her, monster!" Emily attacked again. The Nighlok stuck out its arm, but couldn't attack.

"I'm drying out, you got lucky this time, Rangers! We'll see about next time." The Nighlok went back to the Sanzu River, along with the Moogers.

"Antonio! What's going on?" Jayden asked.

"He stole these people's spirits! If we don't get them back before sundown, they'll be asleep forever!" Antonio said.

"We have to help these people!" Emily said.

"We need to figure out a way to defeat the Nighlok. There is probably something about it in the book." Jayden said.

"Where is it?" Emily asked.

"It's at the Shiba House. We need to regroup." Kevin explained.

"What a day." Mia said, sad for Emily. _"What a way to spend a birthday." _She thought.

* * *

At the Shiba House, Jayden and Emily were reading about the Nighlok. They read about how there was a level of spirits that the Nighlok would consume in a day, and they stopped it before it got to that level. It would be back, they just had to wait.

"Sorry, Em." Jayden said.

"What?" She asked.

"I know that this is a horrible way to celebrate a birthday." Jayden said.

"I know, but it's my responsibility as a Samurai Ranger to put others before myself."

"You are the best of us." Jayden told her.

"No. You're the leader. You're the best. I'm just the young newcomer." Emily said.

"Emily! That's not true. I may be the leader, but I have a secret."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. At least, not yet." Jayden said, angry that he slipped up.

"Jayden. Where is everybody?" Emily asked.

"Um, training, maybe?" Jayden suggested, knowing that they were trying to put the final touches on the party.

"Well, I need to train." She headed to the dojo. "Um, they aren't here!" Emily yelled.

"I don't know!" Jayden said back.

"Will you spar with me?" Emily asked.

"Emily." Jayden said.

"Please, it's my birthday." Emily begged.

"Fine, but I'm not going easy on you." Jayden told her.

"Okay. Time to test my skill." Emily said as they got in position to train.

* * *

Jayden went easy on Emily for the first two rounds, but she caught onto him, so the third round he actually tried. Even then, Emily was still the best fighter against him. It was like the two of them knew what the other would do before they did it. In the end, Jayden won out. Then the Gap Sensor went off. The two of them ran off. Followed by the unseen other Rangers.

* * *

"Spirit, spirit on the wall. Spirit, spirit you will fall." Splitface taunted the humans.

"Nighlok!" Mike yelled. All of them were fully morphed.

"Ah, Rangers! I'm almost full of spirits. Only one left, and then I'll go back to the Sanzu River and you pathetic humans will fall asleep forever."

"That's not going to happen!" Kevin threatened.

"Moogers! Attack!" Splitface sent out the Moogers to weaken the Rangers.

Jayden made quick work of the Moogers around him, and he went after the Nighlok.

"Jayden!" Emily yelled, scared that the Nighlok would steal his spirit. Jayden looked, and saw that Emily was holding her own. In his confusion, the Nighlok attacked. He slashed at Jayden and Jayden flew a few feet away.

"No!" The other Rangers said.

"Ah, the Red Ranger. What a perfect soul to fill me up." Split face set the attack towards Jayden, but was stopped by an attack. Antonio used his sword and hit him. Jayden got up and attacked. Splitface broke up into many pieces and flew away. He ended up on the other side of the city center. The Rangers took after him, not wanting him to get out of their sights and steal somebody's spirit.

"Nighlok, this is the end!" Mike yelled as he attacked. He was about to hit the Nighlok, but it split apart and Mike hit nothing but air. The Nighlok appeared next to Antonio, who took his sword and hit him especially hard. Afterwards, the Nighlok pushed him away and went after Emily. He got near her.

"Hello, Yellow Ranger." He said.

"You won't succeed. We'll save those people!" She yelled.

"Ah. How noble of you. You'll be perfect." The Nighlok summoned more Moogers for the other Rangers and aimed his attack at Emily.

"Emily!" Mia yelled.

"NO!" Jayden screamed, fighting the Moogers.

The Nighlok stole Emily's spirit. She fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Ah, filled right to the top. Perfect." The Nighlok then left to the Sanzu River.

"Emily!" The other Rangers hurried over to her. She was out cold. Her spirit was gone.

"We have to get her to the Shiba House!" Jayden told the team. They all grabbed Emily and headed there.

* * *

"Ah, Master Xandred. I've done it. I stole 1000 souls and the very last one was the Yellow Samurai Ranger. They'll be helpless against you now." Splitface told him.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait for the spirits to become inert and then you can do it all over again!" Master Xandred told him laughing his maniacal laugh.

_To Be Continued..._

_**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Anyways, tell me if you like the direction that I took and whether or not this was a good idea. I may do another one for Fight Fire With Fire, my favorite Super Samurai episode, although that one is a little harder to determine where to split the parts. The second chapter should be out around Christmas, although with my schedule, that means a late February release. ;) That's a joke, it'll be out before 2014. Hopefully. So, I hope you enjoyed this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Author's Note: Here is the finale to the two-parter. Let's go.**_**_  
_**

The Rangers had rushed Emily back to the Shiba House. She was still unconscious and the other Rangers were worried.

"What are we going to do?" Mia asked.

"The Nighlok isn't going to come back until it's too late." Mike said.

"Guys!" Jayden yelled. "We need to help her. But worrying is just going to leave us with less time to come up with ideas." Jayden explained. "And that's the last thing that Emily needs." They put Emily in a bed in the hospital room.

"Guys, I have to go." Antonio said.

"Why?" Mike exclaimed.

"I have an idea." Antonio said.

"Go." Jayden told Antonio. The Gold Ranger left the Shiba House and headed to where he could be alone.

* * *

_Samurai forever!  
_

_Jayden!_

_Mia!_

_Mike!_

_Kevin!_

_Emily!_

_Antonio!_

_Go go Power Rangers_

_Go go Power Rangers_

_Rangers together_

_Samurai forever_

_Go go Power Rangers_

_Go go Power Rangers_

_Rangers together_

_Samurai Forever_

* * *

_Team Spirit (Part 2)  
_

_(Alternately) Written And Directed (Sorta) By DeweyFinn21_

Emily was still asleep. Mia and Mike were training so that they could try and forget about Emily, but it wasn't working. Jayden and Kevin were trying to find something about the Nighlok, a weakness or anything, but they were coming up with no results.

"I feel awful." Kevin said.

"I know." Jayden replied.

"It had to be her. And on her birthday, too." Kevin said.

"We'll find a way to get her better in time for her party." Jayden said.

"I hope so." Kevin said.

* * *

"Master Xandred. I hope that I have satisfied the sadness quota for today." Splitface said.

"You have done well. With one of the Rangers out of the way, our plan for the Sanzu River to flood the Earth shall have even less resistance than it already does."

"Good. When the sun sets, the Yellow Samurai Ranger will be no more. Forever asleep."

* * *

"Yah!" Mike moved his training stick to hit Mia. She blocked it, but Mike was more furious than usual.

"Mike! Calm down!" Mia said.

"I can't!" He admitted.

"Yes you can. You just need to find a calm spot."

"Emily is my calm spot!" He countered.

"You're not the only one who misses her!" Mia accused of him.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget that I'm part of a team. Most times it's just me versus the world." Mike confessed.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Mia said.

* * *

Jayden and Kevin were still looking through every book they had. They _needed _to save Emily. Jayden finished one book and started for another when he heard a moan.

* * *

"Hey, buddy." Antonio said to his Clawzord. "We need to help Emily. It's her birthday, so if we can activate your full power we'll be able to help." Antonio told him. He got back to working on his Samuraizer. He entered the kanji that he hoped would activate Clawzord, but it wasn't working. "This has to work! I have a plan." Antonio said.

* * *

Jayden got the other Rangers around Emily, who had surprisingly woken up.

"Hey." Emily said.

"Hey." Jayden replied.

"I'm sorry." Emily said.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"I'm useless now. I feel empty and tired. I can't help you anymore." Emily said sadly.

"Emily, we are trying everything to help you." Jayden told her. She tried to smile, but it didn't happen.

"You don't have to do that. I don't add anything to the team." Emily said.

"Emily, you are the best of us!" Mike tried to tell her. She didn't listen.

"You never needed a Yellow Ranger, and I was never meant to be the Yellow Ranger, so I'm even more useless." Emily told them.

"Emily. This isn't you." Kevin said.

"I'm so tired." Emily said in a yawn.

"Emily! Don't go back to sleep!" Jayden ordered. Emily couldn't stop it. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. She was back to being unconscious. Mike ran out of the room. Kevin and Mia followed him, but Jayden hung back. He looked at Emily, reminded of how he tried to keep her awake. What she feels. Who she is. He leaned in close and whispered.

_"You're not the only one." _Jayden went after the Green Ranger.

* * *

"Almost there. I just need a little more power. Power. Wait a minute! We're the Power Rangers!" Antonio looked at his Samuraizer and found where the others were. They seemed to be chasing Mike to the center that Emily got her spirit taken. Antonio looked at the sun, it was getting closer to setting. He had to hurry.

* * *

"Come on out!" Mike yelled at the wall where the Nighlok disappeared. He was using his spin sword and hitting it as hard as possible. The other Rangers came up.

"Mike!" Kevin yelled.

"You're just a coward!" Mike struck the wall again.

"This isn't helping Emily!" Jayden yelled. Mike paused. He dropped his sword.

"I know." He fell down, exhausted. Mike looked at this other. "It just hurts, knowing that it's her. Why her?"

"There's a way to save her." A voice said. The Rangers turned around and saw Deker.

"Why should we trust you?" Jayden asked.

"Because Urimasa won't be satisfied until it gets the battle that it deserves. And this will give you the strength to challenge my sword." Deker told them.

"What do we have to do?" Mia asked.

"Enter the Sanzu River. Become half-Nighlok. You'll be able to defeat the Nighlok that stole the spirits." Deker told them. "It's the only way." Deker turned and walked away.

"Become half-Nighlok?" Kevin asked.

"To save Emily?" Mia asked.

"I'm going in." Mike said.

"No!" Jayden said. "I'm the leader. You all are my responsibility. Emily is my responsibility. I'll go _alone._" Jayden said.

"We go as a team or not at all!" Kevin said.

"No!" Jayden retorted. "When worst comes to worst _all _Nighlok must be defeated. Emily won't destroy all of us, no matter how much it means. I'll go alone. It's the best way. Deker only wants to fight me." Jayden stood facing the crack. He walked up next to it.

"Wait!" Antonio's voice rang out. Jayden turned around and saw him running towards them. He had his fishing cart and was pulling it.

"What's going on?" Jayden asked.

"I have a plan! I just need a little more power." Antonio said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Make the symbol I instruct you to, and then hit Clawzord. If it works, we'll be able to save Emily and everybody who got their spirit taken." Antonio told them. They all got their Samuraizers out and made the symbol that Antonio told them to. They hit Clawzord and it started to grow. "Once more should do it." They hit Clawzord with the Symbol Power again and he grew to normal Zord size. Suddenly, Splitface was brought back from the Sanzu River.

"What? How was that possible?" Kevin asked.

"Rangers? What did you do?" The Nighlok asked.

"I can explain that." Antonio said. "You see, when we met up this morning, I marked you when I attacked. The same symbol that powers Clawzord. When we activated him, it brought you back to our side." Antonio explained. "Oh, also. You can't split off into the spheres. I made sure of that. You're one solid entity now."

"Ready?!" Jayden asked.

"Ready." The other Rangers said.

"Go Go Samurai!"

"Gold Power!" The five of them were morphed and started to attack the Nighlok. Splitface summoned some Moogers to distract the Rangers. He went to attack the Red Ranger.

"You should be the one with no spirit. She sacrificed herself for you! Why would she do that? Is it because she knows that her leader isn't that great?" Splitface taunted. Jayden hit him with his spin sword.

"No. It's because Emily is the best of us." Jayden said as he started his finishing move. The other Rangers destroyed the Moogers as Jayden made Splitface fall to the ground and explode. It began its second life.

"Rangers! The sun is still setting. And the spirits are still in me."

"What do we do? Without Emily, we can't make the Megazord." Mia said.

"Clawzord has a Megazord mode." Antonio told them.

"And there's the Samurai Battlewing." Kevin said.

"Mia, make sure that all the Moogers are gone." Jayden told her.

"Okay, I got it." Mia said. The guys all got into their Zord combinations. They took on the giant Splitface.

"Tick, tock. Time is running out." Splitface said, pointing in the direction of the sun on the horizon. "Any minute now and the souls will be mine forever."

Jayden, Kevin and Mike took a shot at Splitface. "You won't see the sunset." Mike said.

"Let's see if this will work." Antonio switched Clawzord the the North arrangement. He attacked Splitface.

"Ow! You'll never stop me." Splitface said. Antonio switched to the East arrangement. The Battlewing took more shots at the Nighlok as Antonio attacked.

"The sun is almost all the way down." Antonio switched to South. He used his attack and hit Splitface.

"Just a little while now." Splitface said. Antonio switched to the West. He contacted Jayden.

"When I say 'Go!' Fire!" Jayden voiced his agreement with that.

"Go!" Antonio yelled. The Clawzord Megazord attacked while the Samurai Battlewing fired with all its worth.

"No!" Splitface said as he fell and the spirits started going back to their rightful owners. The Nighlok exploded.

"Samurai Rangers. Victory is ours." Jayden said.

* * *

In the hospital room of the Shiba House Ji was watching over Emily. Her spirit flew in through the window and entered back into her. Emily woke up.

"They did it." She said softly.

* * *

The other Rangers arrived back at the Shiba House to find Emily playing her flute outside.

"Hey guys!" She said, stopping her playing.

"Emily!" They all said.

"Thanks for saving me."

"We weren't going to let your spirit be taken without a fight." Mike said.

"You guys are the greatest." Emily said.

"No Em, Mike is right. You are the greatest." Jayden told her.

"Jayden, can you keep Emily company for a little? We need to check some stuff." Kevin said, confusing Emily.

"Sure." Jayden smiled. The other Rangers went after Kevin, but Jayden held Emily back.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Jayden lied.

"Well, since we're alone, we should talk. Was it hard?"

"Defeating the Nighlok. Yeah, we were down a Ranger."

"Not that. Confessing." Emily said.

"What?"

"I heard you whisper to me. Was it hard?"

"Do you know what it means?"

"No, and if you don't want to tell me that's okay. I'll be ready for when you say it."

"No you won't." Jayden said sadly.

"Come on. I trust you. You're my leader. Our leader. It can't be that bad." Emily said.

"We missed you." Jayden said.

"Okay."

"Mike took it hard. He tried to cut his way into the Sanzu River."

"Is that possible?"

"No, but he tried." Jayden said.

"Anything else?"

"Um, Antonio got a new Zord."

"I saw it on his shoulder. What is it?"

"Clawzord. It turns into a Megazord."

"Cool." Emily said.

"Deker also appeared."

"He didn't fight you?"

"No, but he gave me an option."

"What was it?" Emily asked.

"We're ready!" Mike yelled. Jayden lead Emily into the room. She saw the banner and cake and everything that they did for her.

"Happy Birthday Emily!" They yelled.

"Guys! I can't believe it!" Emily said.

"We knew that you would like it." Mia said.

"It's great. You're great. This is a great way to end my birthday." Emily said.

"We're happy that you're happy." Antonio said. The Rangers all enjoyed Emily's birthday party throughout the night. At the end, Emily cleaned up the party, despite everybody's best efforts.

"You guys did the work today. I can do this." Emily said.

"And I didnt set it up. I'll help you." Jayden said.

"Jayden." Emily pleaded.

"Emily." Jayden countered.

"Fine." Emily conceded defeat.

"Well, good night." Mike said. The other Rangers left the Red and Yellow to clean up.

"So, what was the option?" Emily asked, picking up where they left off.

"I could have become half-Nighlok to save you." Jayden told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They all wanted to do it, but I knew that all the Nighlok would need to be defeated and you wouldn't hurt us." Jayden said.

"You're right." Emily said softly, but Jayden still heard her.

"Hey, I didn't have to do it. Antonio saved you. There was a great party. Let's not think about that. It didn't happen." Jayden said. Emily agreed and they started talking about what Jayden would want to do for his birthday.

"Em, we're not doing anything special."

"Oh yes we are!" Emily told him, probably louder than she meant to.

"Quiet down!" They heard Mike yell.

"Oops." They both said, laughing as quiet as they could.

"This was fun." Emily said after they finished cleaning up.

"Yeah, it was." Jayden said. "Happy birthday, Emily."

"Thanks." She said.

_**I hope that you enjoyed that. This was a test to see of I could do this and people like when I expand upon what I like. If you want I might try it on Fight Fire With Fire, or maybe even my least favorite episode of Power Rangers ever. Just to see if I could make it better. I mean it, one episode I just really hate and a few that I really like. Anyways, review people. Merry Christmas and happy holidays.**_


End file.
